


Baby School

by shaynesune_miku



Category: Smosh
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Preschool, Babies They Are, Children, Hhhhhhh, I Wrote This For Me Mostly, Preschool, Preschool AU, Sorry it's short, Teaching, This Is Gonna Be Requests and Oneshots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 06:02:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20130535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shaynesune_miku/pseuds/shaynesune_miku
Summary: Smosh.. as preschoolers!This is going to be a series of requests and one-shots, so feel free to request stuff for it!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yo!  
This is mostly just stuff written for me because I adore this AU, but if you want to request or criticize, feel free! <3

The morning sun was bright. Sunlight bled through the pastel pink curtains of the preschool, illuminating the small puzzle piece rug by Ms. Whittle's desk.   
Sarah was currently sitting there, at her desk, finishing up her papers, waiting for her class to come in. She looked up to the clock and jumped. It was almost 8.

She rushed to get the tables ready, adjusting chairs and removing random crayons. As she was picking up another blue, there was a soft knock at the door. "Come on in!" Sarah shouted, racing to clean before the kids came in.   
The door opened and in walked Olivia and Courtney, holding hands and saying goodbyes to their parents. "Hi girls! Take a seat at your table and don't mess with the pencils." Sarah said, checking over the floor and letting out a breath as she walked back to her desk.  
In the next few minutes, her class flooded in, being noisy and handsy as ever. More than once she had to get Boze off of Joven (she didn't want fill out those papers again) or shoo a Pegasus class kid back into their room. But this was an enjoyable job, you know?

Finally, at 8:30, every kid was sitting somewhat still and Sarah could start the day.   
"Hello, unicorns! I hope everybody had a great weekend! Today we're gonna be learning about building and we get to play with blocks!" She announced, holding up a small plastic block and showing it off. The kids cheered, Lasercorn even slamming his fists on the table. Sarah calmed the kids down and passed around the blocks, being careful to watch certain kids to make sure that nobody got hurt.

As she taught them a lesson they would probably tell their parents thirty times, she felt that passion in her rise, making her smile. She really did love teaching these rascals, and she was glad she got them. Before she could think more, the lunch alarm went off and the kids swiftly lined up with their lunch boxes and lunch tickets. Sarah felt relieved a little bit that she wouldn't have to watch them for a little while, and while she would say she'd miss them during lunch, she really didn't. She got 30 minutes of not having to watch over Boze to make sure she didn't try forcing Lasercorn to eat a crayon again.  
She grabbed her lunch bag and opened it up. Now to eat and wait for the kids.


	2. The Time Lasercorn Ate a Crayon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A request for AngelAgainstAWindow.
> 
> This is about the time that, you guessed it, Lasercorn ate a crayon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, short, but I was feeling this as I wrote it. I might try rewriting it in the future, but for now this is the time Lasercorn ate a crayon. Now to write about The Papers.

It started as a joke.  
The day was going well and everybody was having fun playing with playdough, making weird dinosaurs and hearts. Even Lasercorn was being pretty tame, for once. But as they got a little more creative with their playdough, a single joke was repeated.   
"If I made a crayon, would someone eat it?" Joven asked, laughing through his (slightly missing) teeth. Everybody was giggling over it, making their own crayons and throwing the joke around for a while.  
Then.. there was a snap. And a rip. And a chew. And a swallow.  
"Lasercorn ate a crayon! Lasercorn ate a crayon!" Yelled Courtney, smacking Lasercorn on the back of his head as he laughed and took another bite.  
Sarah ran over, carefully picking Lasercorn up and taking the ⅔ eaten crayon from his hand. He laughed, pulling himself out from her arms and running to a cabinet. He threw himself in and closed the door, grinning wildly and pulling another crayon from his pocket. He took another bite, somehow not being even remotely disgusted by the waxy, papery taste in his mouth. He swallowed again.   
All of the class was in a frenzy, trying to pull open the cabinet and screaming in high pitched voices. Mr. Matt Raub eventually entered the classroom, being swarmed by small children screaming about eating and crayons. He was hardly able to get the story out of Sarah, who was in between laughing and having a breakdown.   
Matt stepped over to the cabinet, kneeling down and saying "David, if you don't come out I'll have to call your mom or dad. And we both know how that will end."  
Lasercorn came out immediately. He had small bits of wax stuck to his lips and teeth and was smiling as he crawled out.   
Matt Raub sighed and went to sign a nurse's note. Today was definitely not the usual.


	3. The Papers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here is the story of..
> 
> The Papers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yup, who guessed it, another 600 something word chapter about preschool nonsense!  
This is about The Papers because I didn't want y'all thinking that they were about.. stuff. Nope. Just a very unfortunate day for Joven and a cold dish of revenge.

It was a normal day at Happy Days Preschool, all the kids running around and screeching at their friends on the playground.   
Damien and Shayne were swinging, Noah and Keith were playing hopscotch with Sohinki, Courtney and Olivia were reading by the fence, and the rest of the kids were playing basketball (albeit clumsily) on the court. Everything seemed peaceful enough.  
And it seemed to stay that way, for almost the entirety of their recess.  
As the basketball game started coming to an end, kids leaving the court to go get their lunch boxes and balls being put away, Joven threw a ball high and far, standing almost at the edge of the court. It slammed against the rim of lowered hoop, bouncing against the ground and flying right. It was going fast, merely an orange blur in the air. And then it hit its target.

Boze screamed as the basketball slammed right against her head, making her fall to the ground and hit the dirt. Kids ran over, pushing through each other to check on her. Boze didn't cry as she pulled herself up, wiping the dirt off her shorts and grunting. She looked up, eyes filled with the fury of a four year old, and stared directly at Joven.   
He didn't seem to notice for a few seconds, but he could feel the rage burning into him, making him turn to the angry face of Boze. He gulped and prepared to run.   
He blasted off, running full speed to the school building. Boze followed, dashing as quick as an ostrich (which when compared made Joven even more scared) to catch up with him. the two slowed due to loss of energy, and Joven was almost at the school doors. But as he reached for the handle, he was pulled backwards by the shirt and dragged to the fence, where Courtney and Olivia giggled and went off to get Olivia's lunchbox. Joven squirmed, but was no match for the anger-filled power of Boze. 

There was a scream. Then there was the clinking and slamming of the chain link fence. And more screaming. And a final slapping noise.

"Miss Sarah! Boze just beat Joven up!" Yelled Lasercorn, laughing hysterically as Joven laid next to the fence, staring into the void with a red and dirt covered face.   
Sarah ran over, almost tripping over Noah as she made her way to the still unmoving Joven.   
"Are you okay?!" She asked, checking him over for any major (or minor, really) injuries. He simply nodded and turned his head to something moving in the distance. Sarah sighed and was about to just bring the kids inside when she noticed it.   
Boze was inching towards the exit of the fence.  
Sarah nearly lost her shoes trying to get over there. Kids practically dived out of her way, some laughing and some still so shocked that stuff could go so wrong.   
Sarah grabbed Boze's arm and tugged lightly. "What were you THINKING hurting Joven and running away?!" She exclaimed, glaring at Boze. 

Boze simply smiled and shrugged.   
"I was just getting revenge." She said, attempting to walk away as casually as possible. But, of course, her arm was still in Sarah's hand.

The kids lined up and were walking into the school when Joven walked up to Ian.   
"Mister Ian, I think I'm bleeding." He said, looking up. Ian, with a concerned expression, crouched and asked "Where are you bleeding?'  
Joven opened his mouth and a small waterfall of blood came out, as well as a TOOTH. Ian jumped, picking Joven up and rushing to the nurse.   
Joven was checked over and what would you guess, it was his tooth that he had lost. As well a sprained wrist, somehow. They really didn't know how Boze managed to cause him so much harm.

And that, ladies, gentlemen, and other folks, is how Joven lost his first tooth and why Sarah had to write..

The Papers.


End file.
